Superboy (comic book)
|artists = |pencillers = |inkers = |letterers = |colorists = |editors = |creative_team_month = |creative_team_year = |creators_series = |TPB = |ISBN = |nonUS = |cat = super |subcat = DC Comics |subcat_pub = Superman |altcat = |hero = y |villain = |sortkey = Superboy |sort_title = Superboy }} Superboy is the name of several comic book series published by DC Comics, featuring characters of the same name. The first three titles feature the original Superboy, the legendary hero Superman as a boy. Later series feature the second Superboy, who is a partial clone of the original Superman. Publication history Volume 1 (1949-1977) The first series featured the original Superboy, a teenage incarnation of the Man of Steel. It began publication in 1949, four years after the character's debut in More Fun Comics #101 (January 1945). The majority of the stories were set in the rural town of Smallville during the character's youth, including tales of his toddlerhood.Wallace "1940s" in Dolan, p. 64: "Superboy #8 introduced a toddler version of the Man of Steel. In a story written by Bill Finger and drawn by Curt Swan..." Comics historian Les Daniels noted that "Many early Superboy stories seemed devoted to extolling the virtues of life in America's small towns, and covers made Smallville look like a dreamworld where few problems existed...Indeed, the early Superboy might fairly be called the Saturday Evening Post of comic books." The supporting cast included Superboy's adoptive parents Jonathan and Martha Kent, his over-inquisitive classmate and neighbor Lana Lang,Irvine, Alex "1950s" in Dolan, p. 65: "Superboy met the girl next door in Superboy #10, when the spunky redhead Lana Lang made her first appearance. In a story written by Bill Finger, with art by John Sikela, Lana quickly became infatuated with her Smallville neighbor, Clark Kent." best friend Pete Ross who was secretly aware of Superboy's true identity as Clark Kent, Smallville Police Chief Parker, and the super-powered canine Krypto. With the exception of a teenage Lex Luthor, who was a frequent foe of the Boy of Steel, almost none of the featured villains appeared more than once. Fuzzy, the Krypto Mouse, a character who appeared in a single story in Superboy #65 (June 1958), inspired a similar character created by writer Art Baltazar in 2012. Bizarro debuted in Superboy #68 (Oct. 1958).Irvine "1950s" in Dolan, p. 91: "A book-length story by writer Otto Binder and artist George Papp took up the entirety of Superboy #68. Bizarro was a copy of the Boy of Steel, created by a malfunctioning prototype duplicator ray." For much of this period, DC also published Superboy tales in Adventure Comics, which began featuring the Boy of Steel regularly in issue #103 (April 1946). The Legion of Super-Heroes starred in their own backup feature starting with #172 (March 1971). Nick Cardy was the cover artist for Superboy for issues #182-198 and 200-206. Dave Cockrum began drawing the Legion feature with issue #184 (April 1972), again increasing the team's popularity.McAvennie, Michael "1970s" in Dolan, p. 151: "After more than a year as Murphy Anderson's background inker, Dave Cockrum landed his big DC break as the Legion of Super-Heroes artist ... Cockrum's debut story, which was written by Cary Bates, quickly established an exciting new vibe for the super-team." Wildfire made his first appearance as ERG-1 in the Legion back-up feature in issue #195. With issue #197 (September 1973), the Legion became permanent co-stars, and the cover logo became "Superboy starring the Legion of Super-Heroes" while the title of the book itself remained Superboy. Crafted by Cary Bates and Cockrum, the feature proved popular and saw such events as the wedding of Bouncing Boy and Duo Damsel in issue #200 (Feb 1974).McAvennie "1970s" in Dolan, p. 159: "Bouncing Boy and Duo Damsel became the first Legionnaires to tie the knot. The wedding planners were writer Cary Bates and artist Dave Cockrum." Cockrum was replaced on art by Mike Grell as of issue #203 (August 1974) which featured the death of Invisible Kid.McAvennie "1970s" in Dolan, p. 160 "With the unenviable task of replacing the departing Dave Cockrum, one of the most popular artists ever to draw the Legion of Super-Heroes, Mike Grell's first issue on Superboy starring the Legion of Super-Heroes killed off one of the team's most beloved members." With issue #222 (Dec. 1976), the cover logo became "Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes" and the book's title itself followed with issue #231 (Sept. 1977). The character Dawnstar was introduced in issue #226 (April 1977).McAvennie "1970s" in Dolan, p. 172: "Legion recruited the young Dawnstar from the Legion Academy in a story by scribe Paul Levitz and artist James Sherman." A backup story in issue #236 served as a lead-in to All-New Collectors' Edition #C-55 which featured the wedding of longtime Legion members Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad. Writer Paul Levitz and artists James Sherman and Joe Staton crafted "Earthwar" an five-issue storyline in Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes #241-245 (July-Nov. 1978).McAvennie "1970s" in Dolan, p. 178: "Levitz demonstrated his great affinity for the Legion...when he and artist James Sherman waged "Earthwar". A story originally scheduled to appear in DC Special Series was split apart and published in Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes #250-251 due to the DC Implosion. Starting with issue #259 (Jan. 1980), the title was changed to Legion of Super-Heroes (volume 2), and the Boy of Steel left the team and the book. Though Superboy later rejoined, he made only occasional appearances in the series that once bore his name, and the series remained a Legion book until its last issue, Tales of the Legion of Super-Heroes #354 (Dec. 1987). ''The New Adventures of Superboy'' (1980-1984) and his supporting cast: Chief Parker, Lana Lang, Pete Ross, and Martha & Jonathan Kent. Art by Kurt Schaffenberger and Dick Giordano.]] The second series was actually titled The New Adventures of Superboy. It was launched to provide readers with monthly Smallville-based Superboy tales,Manning, Matthew K. "1980s" in Dolan, p. 186 "After recently departing the pages of Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes, Superboy was free to pursue his own adventures...in this premiere issue written by Cary Bates and illustrated by Kurt Schaffenberger." which largely disappeared after the Legion became co-stars of the original Superboy title. The series continued monthly publication for a total of 54 issues, with virtually all issues being pencilled by longtime Lois Lane artist Kurt Schaffenberger. Superboy Spectacular #1 (cover dated March 1980) was DC's first direct sales-only title.[http://www.comics.org/series/2545/ Superboy Spectacular #1] at the Grand Comics Database Briefly, the series also included "Dial H for Hero" back-up feature which told the story of Christopher King and Victoria Grant, two teenagers who could change into a variety of super heroes based on reader submissions. The feature was originally presented in Adventure Comics, but moved to Superboy shortly after Adventure Comics ended its run as a monthly comic. Volume 2 (1989-1991) The third series (Volume 2) is different from other Superman or Superboy titles in that it is set in the continuity of the ''Superboy'' television series, as opposed to the regular DC Universe. Its intent was to explore some of the unseen tales and events that the TV series could not. The series originally carried the cover title Superboy: The Comic Book with issue #1 having a photo cover with the show's stars Gerard Christopher and Stacy Haiduk (dated Feb. 1990), although the title in the indicia was simply Superboy. After issue #11, the series changed its cover title to The Adventures of Superboy, a change reflected in the indicia beginning with #18.[http://www.comics.org/series/4181/ The Adventures of Superboy] at the Grand Comics Database The series was published monthly (until it went bi-monthly for its final three issues), remained in publication for 22 issues to the end of 1991 (cover dated Feb. 1992), and a concluding one issue special in 1992. Volume 3 (1994-2002) After the Crisis on Infinite Earths limited series, the original Superboy was erased from mainstream DC continuity, with Superman beginning his superhero career as an adult in his early twenties. In 1993, DC Comics began Reign of the Supermen, the third arc of its Death of Superman storyline. The prelude to this arc, ''The Adventures of Superman'' #500 (June 1993), introduced a new Superboy.Manning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 259: "The issue also featured four teaser comics that introduced a group of contenders all vying for the Superman name...A cloned Superboy escaped captivity in a yarn by writer Karl Kesel and artist Tom Grummett." A hybrid clone of Superman and a human male, the character (eventually named "Kon-El") was given his own titleManning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 265: "Superboy set up camp in picturesque Hawaii in his new ongoing title written by Karl Kesel and with art by Tom Grummett." (Volume 3), which ran for 102 issues (including #0 and #1,000,000). Knockout first appeared in issue #1 and became a recurring antagonist for Superboy. For a portion of this period, Kon-El also appeared in the companion title Superboy and the Ravers, which ran for 19 issues. Volume 4 (2010-2011) A new Superboy series starring Kon-El debuted with a January 2011 cover date, initially written by Jeff Lemire and drawn by Pier Gallo. In this series, Kon-El, living under the secret identity of Conner Kent, lives with Martha Kent and Krypto in Smallville, the town he protects as the second Superboy. Superboy vol. 4 ended as a result of DC Comics relaunching their entire line of comics in September 2011. Volume 5 (2011-present) As part of The New 52 relaunch in September 2011, the Superboy series began with a new first issue. This new series was written by Scott Lobdell and is drawn by R. B. Silva and Rob Lean. Lobdell noted in an interview that Superboy "was created by Project Cadmus from the cells of Lex Luthor and Superman in the event anything ever happened to Superman. None of that has changed." Tom DeFalco began scripting the series over Lobdell's plots with issue #6 (April 2012) and became the full writer with issue #12 (October 2012). Collected editions *''Legion of Super-Heroes Archives'' **''Volume 1'' includes Superboy #86, #89, and #98, 255 pages, 1991, ISBN 978-1563890208 **''Volume 3'' includes Superboy #117, 224 pages, 1993, ISBN 978-1563891021 **''Volume 4'' includes Superboy #124-125, 224 pages, 1994, ISBN 978-1563891236 **''Volume 8'' includes Superboy #147, 240 pages, February 1999, ISBN 978-1563894305 **''Volume 10'' collects Superboy #172-173, #183-184, #188, #190-191, #193, #195, #197-202, 232 pages, October 2000, ISBN 978-1563896286 **''Volume 11'' collects Superboy #203-212, 224 pages, August 2001, ISBN 978-1563897306 **''Volume 12'' collects Superboy #212-223, 240 pages, May 2003, ISBN 978-1563899614 **''Volume 13'' collects Superboy #224-233, 240 pages, May 2012, ISBN 978-1401234393 *''Showcase Presents: The Legion of Super-Heroes'' ** Volume 1 includes Superboy #86, 89, 98, and 117, 560 pages, April 2007, ISBN 1-4012-1382-0 ** Volume 2 includes Superboy #117 and 125, 528 pages, April 2008, ISBN 1-4012-1724-2 ** Volume 4 includes Superboy #172-173, 176, 183-184, 188, 190-191, 512 pages, October 2010, ISBN 1-4012-2941-7 *''Superboy: The Greatest Team-Ups Ever Told'' includes Superboy #55, 63, 80, 121, 171, 182 and The New Adventures of Superboy #13, 168 pages, January 2010, ISBN 1401226523 *''Superboy Vol. 1: Incubation'' collects Superboy vol. 5 #1-7, 160 pages, August 2012, ISBN 1401234852 *''The Culling: Rise of the Ravagers'' collects Superboy vol. 5 #8-9; Legion Lost vol. 2 #8-9; Teen Titans vol. 4 #8-9, and Teen Titans Annual #1, 176 pages, January 2013, ISBN 1401237991 *''Superboy Vol. 2: Extraction'' collects Superboy vol. 5 #0, #8-12; Teen Titans vol. 4 #10 160 pages, June 2013, ISBN 978-1401240493 See also *''Adventure Comics'' *''Superboy and the Ravers'' *''Smallville#Comic books'' - tie-in to the Smallville television series References External links * * * * * * * * *[http://www.dcindexes.com/features/database.php?site=&pagetype=series&id=1964 Superboy], [http://www.dcindexes.com/features/database.php?site=&pagetype=series&id=1479 The New Adventures of Superboy], [http://www.dcindexes.com/features/database.php?site=&pagetype=series&id=1965 Superboy vol. 2], and [http://www.dcindexes.com/features/database.php?site=&pagetype=series&id=1966 Superboy vol. 3] at Mike's Amazing World of Comics *Superboy comics at the DC Database Project. Category:Superman titles Category:1949 comic debuts Category:1980 comic debuts Category:1990 comic debuts Category:1994 comic debuts Category:2010 comic debuts Category:2011 comic debuts Category:Comics based on television series Category:DC Comics titles Category:Superhero comics